In Love
by Keys-sama
Summary: Fang punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia selalu saja mencari masalah dengan BoboiBoy. Rival sekaligus sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya. Shonen-Ai. Boyslove. mengambil tema episode BuBaDiBako.


**Disclaimer**

**Animonsta**

BoboiBoy tampak mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, dia melemparkan tatapan tajam pada anak lelaki berumur dua belas tahun yang kini berdiri di depannya, bertolak sebelah pinggang sambil melemparkan tatapan mencemooh. Membuatnya kesal, dan ingin merobek senyuman menyebalkan yang bibir itu ukirkan kalau saja dia bisa.

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa membunuh anak berkacamata dengan bingkai biru dan berambut anggur tersebut. BoboiBoy hanya bisa mendelik geram pertanda dirinya tidak suka akan keberadaannya.

Adu Du dan Gopal yang ada di kedua sisinya berusaha meredamkan perselisihan mereka. Mereka sekarang ini mau berbuat baik agar mendapat sumbangan untuk mengumpulkan lima belas gentong cokelat. Salah satu persyaratan yang diminta Bago Go untuk mendapatkan komputer yang katanya bisa menyembuhkan –memperbaiki- Probe, sahabat Adu Du yang mengalami kerusakan parah akibat pertempuran beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Kau anak nakal!" teriak BoboiBoy kesal. "Apa kau lupa dengan yang sudah kau perbuat padaku, Fang? Kau selalu saja mengusiliku, salah satunya yang paling memalukan adalah, kau menghiasi mejaku dengan semua serba pink bahkan meletakkan bunga mawar di atasnya. Aku malu menampakkan diriku di dalam kelas selama satu bulan."

"Ah, kupikir kau menyukainya. Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu." Fang tertawa, dia menepuk pundak BoboiBoy sekali dan langsung disingkirkan rival-nya. "Semua itu memang cocok untukmu, BoboiBoy."

"Pokoknya, kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan team BuBaDiBako." BoboiBoy bersikeras, menolak Fang yang ingin bergabung dengan teamnya. Bagi BoboiBoy, kehadiran Fang hanya akan membuat masalah. Lagipula dia tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik demi menghasilkan choco kalau Fang ada di sekitarnya.

Mereka selalu memiliki alasan untuk bertengkar.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa masuk ke BuBaDiBaKo, aku akan menggagalkan semua rencana kalian." Fang melotot, tidak terima atas penolakkan BoboiBoy terhadapnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan rencana kalian berhasil."

"Ck!" BoboiBoy nyaris saja memulai perkelahian, hampir melemparkan tinju kalau tidak ada Gopal yang menahannya. Fang selalu saja membuatnya marah. "Lagipula untuk apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, heh?"

"Bukan kah kita ini musuh?"

"Kau yang selalu menganggapku begitu!" Fang menampik tidak terima. Kepalanya bergerak maju sehingga keningnya bisa beradu dengan kening si kepala bertopi kadal raksasa berwarna orange. "Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku ingin kau selalu melihatku."

"Apa maksudmu, Fang?" BoboiBoy memundurkan kepalanya. Mendadak merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Entah benar atau tidaknya kalimat Fang barusan, BoboiBoy sedikit takut mengartikannya. "Kau jangan berbelit-belit."

"Ck!" Kali ini Fang yang berdecak, dia kembali bertopang sebelah pinggang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Baru sadar dia sudah keceplosan dan mengutarakan perasaannya pada rival-nya yang kini melemparkan tatapan ragu.

Gopal bersiul-siul menggoda dua orang yang tampak salah tingkah di depannya.

"Sudahlah BoboiBoy." Gopal menengahi, dia merangkul pundak BoboiBoy membuat Fang memelototi lengannya nyaris murka dan nekad membuntungkannya. "Kau sendiri tidak benar-benar benci karena Fang memberimu bunga, kan?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu Gopal?" BoboiBoy menatap sahabatnya horror. Dia merinding saat Gopal tersenyum aneh membuatnya mendapatkan firasat tidak baik.

"Yah, buktinya, bunga itu masih saja kau rawat sampai sekarang."

"GOPAL!"

Sementara BoboiBoy sudah berlari mengejar Gopal untuk memukulinya dibuntuti Adu Du, Fang masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap punggung si jaket kuning-orange tersebut yang kian menjauh.

Dia tergugu, tidak menyangka jika BoboiBoy akan menyimpan bahkan merawat bunga mawar hasil dari keisengannya itu.

Mendadak, sudut bibirnya terangkat mengukir senyuman dengan jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar tidak karuan.

"BoboiBoy... menyimpan bunga dariku, heh?"

**The end**

**Ini cuma drabble pelepas kangen aja. Saya gak tau selama ini kalo fandom BoboiBoy itu ada. Dan saya langsung histeris saat nemuin ternyata di ffn udah banyak yang bikin fanficnya. Hahaha**

**Saya belum sempat ngubek2, tapi mungkin kebanyakan di sini lebih suka BoboiBoyXFang daripada sebaliknya.**

**Tapi jujur saja, saya lebih suka sebaliknya. **

**Makasih buat yang sempetin baca dan review.**

**Salam**

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
